


Random Encouter

by Y0_mama



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-04 00:10:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4119565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Y0_mama/pseuds/Y0_mama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tabitha and Courtney decides that the boss needs to get laid so they set him up on a blind date. However, unknown to them, they somehow set him up on a date with Archie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Random Encouter

Done by [gotapename](http://gotapenname.tumblr.com/) for [Team Maqua Fest](http://teammaquafest.tumblr.com/). Enjoy!

\---

Tabitha and Courtney stood next to each other in their boss’s office. Their boss Maxie sat by his desk, his eyes focused more on his work than the faithful admins in his present company.

“I now it is not, my place, our place to say but.” Tabitha stopped mid-sentence, his kept rubbing back, his eyes looking on the floor.

“Tabitha say whatever you have to say and spit it out quickly I have not got all day.” Maxie groaned his eyes darted at Tabitha for second and then returned to his papers.

“Well me and Courtney think  that Team Magma’s most recent failed attempt at locating the means to revive Groudon  had you in bit of mood and that maybe a strenuous workout of the romantic variety  might  cheer you up.” Tabitha explained rubbing his shoulder and his eyes remained looking at the floor.

“What?” Maxie fumed and his body jerked back in his chair so fast his glasses almost fell off.

“What Tabitha is trying to say is ever since our team’s recent failure you’re mood has been less than pleasant and that we feel that you having sexual intercourse might rectify the problem.” Courtney clarified.

“Well than Tabitha you are right, you two have absolutely no right to have any say about my romantic liaisons or lack thereof.” Maxie snapped as he readjusted his glasses back on to his face.

“Maybe so but your bad mood has had rather terrible effect on Team morale as whole. We also respect and care for you too much to see you so unhappy.   ” Tabitha explained as he twiddle his thumbs

Maxie frown softened and his eyes widened.

“I have researched the matter thoroughly and found that sexual activity is 99% proven to be a great stress reliever. “ Courtney interjected.

“Has my unhappiness really effected the team morale that badly?” Maxie asked.

“Well considering your last outburst had left some of the younger Team member Magma member in tears, I do believe that to be true.” Cortney said.

“Oh my really,   I must sincerely apologise for that next morning broadcast.” Maxie sighed.

“Now sir we all understand the stress you’re under. It must take a lot of strain and difficulty to be a man such brilliant vision. “Tabitha told him.

“That is very sweet of you to say Tabitha but I really should not be letting out those pressures on those who only want to help me obtain my goal.” Maxie said.

“So you will at least consider the solution we come up with?” Tabitha asked him

“While I appreciate both of yours candour, I kind of need a partner for that solution.” Maxie explained as he pushed on the rims of his glasses

“Actually we already have that base covered. “Cortney explained.

“Really…?” Maxie said

“Yes one of the Team Magma grunt’s girlfriend’s boss man is similar position as you and we managed set up a time and date, you guys can meet.” Tabitha explained.

“While I doubt this outing will result in sex. It would probably do me a world to take a break and start interacting with humanity of whom I desire to help.” Maxie proclaimed as he put his paper neatly away.

Maxie struggled with his tie it had to be perfect. Everything had to be just right.  He did not need one more thing going wrong in life. His attempt at retrieving information for reviving Groudon had failed. He and his team and had a clash with Team Aqua which distracted him causing him to end up with the files on reviving Kryouge instead.

“How do I look?” Maxie asked Tabitha as he fiddled with the lapels of his red tux

“Fine Maxie, sir.” Tabitha replied.

Despite Tabitha confident reassurance He still had his doubts about his appearance. After all Maxie was pretty sure if was wearing garbage bag Tabitha would still consider his boss the sharpest dresser in any room.

“Your date will be waiting for you at the Lilly Cove Fine Dining restaurant wearing a blue tux and holding a red rose.” Tabitha informed him.

That information made Maxie feel less conscious about impressing his date. After all Maxie only knew of person who could pull that look off. The one person who was also responsible for putting Maxie in bad mood to begin with. So he pushed that thought to back of his head.

So Maxie went to the Lily Cove Fine Dinning restaurant and sat there and waited what seemed like forever. Until someone who was wearing a blue suit and holding a red rose showed up. Unfortunately for Maxie that someone was the last person he wanted to see. It was none other than cause of all his current stress he was dealing with, none other than the team Aqua leader, Archie himself.

“Archie what are you doing here?” Maxie asked raising from his seat.

“I am trying to find me blind date.” Archie said looking around the room.

Maxie grimaced at the implication of Archie’s answer. Still Maxie hopped against hope that this was just a coincidence and his actual date had either stood him up or was late or even dead.

“Let me guess you were told to your date would be showing up here with a red tux and blue rose at Lily Cove Fine Dining restaurant. “Maxie inquired managing to not show how panicked he felt.

Archie face turned to one of horror as though he self was just piecing together the fact they had somehow managed to have been set up on a blind with each other.

“Oh no Maxie say it isn’t so.” Archie had gasped as he dropped himself into the chair next to Maxie.

“I wish I could but it looks like it is very much so.” Maxie proclaimed in a daze.

After he spent a few minutes getting over the shock Maxie realized there was only one thing to do.  Maxie got up to his feet.

“Well that’s it I am leaving now.” Maxie told Archie.

“Please don’t go.” Archie pleaded with Maxie as Maxie began to walk away.

“What reason would I do that and how can I be sure you’re not setting me up?” Maxie asked Archie turning back towards Archie.

Sure Archie had appeared just as shocked as Maxie was but for all Maxie knew Archie could be faking it.  As much Maxie hated to admit Archie was good at anything, Archie could lie and scheme with the best of them.

“Listen one of my grunts just told me that there boyfriend  had a boss who needs some Archie loving  and my big heart just couldn’t  say no and I guess you’re that poor unfortunate soul .” Archie explained resting his chin on hands with his elbows on table in front of him.

“Hmm I was told that one my grunts had date whose boss apparently needed a distraction as much I did. If that’s not the case then I will be leaving.” Maxie told him continuing to walk away.  

“Maxie don’t go I confess I need this as much as you.” Archie blurted out.

“Now I am intrigued continue. “Maxie turned his back towards Archie slowly walked toward the table where Archie sat.

“I admit our little showdown at Rustrboro City’s Trainer School messed with Team Aqua plans as much they did yours.” Archie confessed.

“That does make me feel better. But still can we not both go home and be miserable alone instead of together?” Maxie asked.

“Who says anything about being miserable, we use to have good time together before everything went to hell, just for one night let’s forget about our opposing goals. As long we stay clear of any talk of the future and our opposing goals or legendary Pokémon I think we will do fine.” Archie proposed.

“Okay deal I will try but is not like were Celbi and can just turn back the hands of time.” Maxie warned him dropping himself in the chair opposite to Archie’s.

“Ay matey you scoundrel we barley even started our truce and your already breaking the rules by not talking about legendary Pokémon.”  Archie scolded Maxie while shaking in pointing finger at Maxie and grinning.

“I never knew you to be a stickler for the rules.” Maxie said trying and failing not give out a dry chuckle.

“You know I am not but see you’re enjoying yourself already.” Archie told him.

“I will admit I can see myself finding the evening a bit more tolerable. “Maxie told although he feel lips just beginning to form a smile “Although your rules have made it impossible for us to talk about anything, although that’s probably for the best.”

“Nonsense, Maxie we can talk about.” Archie paused mid-sentence

“Like what you two are going to order. I have the menu right here” a female voice from Maxie said.

Maxie turned around to that voice belonged to their waitress that was serving them.

“Oh sorry didn’t see you there madam.” Maxie told the waiter.

“That fine sir.” The waitress replied.

Maxie gave a quick glance down at the menu. He found something on the menu they both like. Since knew Archie wouldn’t mind Maxie ordered for the both of them.

“We will both have the vegan mixed berry noodles.” Maxie told the waitress.

Both Maxie and Archie hand the waitress there menus. As soon as the waitress Archie began to laugh. Maxie felt conflicted part of him was enjoying hearing Archie louder than life laugh , the other part was really  concerned he had no idea what it was about.

“What so darn funny.” Maxie asked.

“It seems being with me has given you the good sense to become a vegan.” Archie answered.

When they were together Archie would often try to persuade Maxie towards becoming vegan.  Archie was one himself for moral reasons.

“Oh don’t flatter yourself I made the switch because it scientifically proven to be good for your heath.” Maxie chuckled

“Yer a spoil sport Maxie boy and you know it.” Archie said. “And I made you laugh again.”

“What are we keeping score now, see how many times we can make each other laugh?” Maxie asked him.   

“Yeah and I am winning.”  Archie bragged.

“Only by one point though my dear Archie.” Maxie pointed out.

“One point is all I am going to now.” Archie boasted.

“Really?”  Maxie asked leaning in towards Archie

“Yeah.” Archie replied also leaning in toward Maxie.

They  repeated they motion of Maxie saying “Really?” and Archie reply “Yeah” both of them leaning just a bit closer each time. Until they were so close Maxie could and bump his nose gently against Archie. This caused Archie to laugh quite a bit just like Maxie knew it would.

“Now were tied, it is anybody game, although I doubt your match for the great Maxie.” Maxie boasted.

“It’s so on now lava nerd.” Archie said.

“Your order.”  There waitress told them, placing their meals in front of them.

They continued their little game over dinner. They had both succeed making each laugh so many times that they both lost count of who was wining. A night that Maxie thought would be awful turned into one of inside jokes and reminiscing on about fun times. Then slow music started playing, couples started dancing and Archie looked at them and frowned like a sad puppy. Maxie knew what he had to do.

“Would you like this dance?” Maxie asked Archie holding out his hand.

“I thought you never asked.” Archie replied put his hand in Maxie’s.

Maxie lead Archie unto and on the dance floor. The two of glided on the dance floor. To Maxie it seemed as though everyone in the room but him and Archie had melted in to nothingness. Archie head now rested on Maxie shoulders.

“I have been thinking you look good in that suite.” Maxie whispered into Archie ears.

“You’re looking pretty handsome yourself.” Archie whispered back to Maxie.

Maxie could feel his face turning red.

xie then twirled Archie into a dip. Maxie cold see Archie face turn red. Maxie let himself get lost Archie‘s blue eyes awhile before pulling Archie out of the dip. The two of them continued to dance.

“I missed this, I had no idea how much I did until tonight.” Maxie confessed.

“Me too.” Archie said.

“I think we gone and done it.” Maxie told Archie.

“Done what?” Archie asked him.

“Time traveled.” Maxie answered causing Archie to laugh.

“If this the past let’s end the evening like we used to.” Archie suggested.

Maxie knew he should say no. But with Archie rugged arms around shoulder and his blue eyes staring right into his, he just couldn’t say no.

They paid for their meal, tipped there waitress quite handsomely. They   snuck into the Team Aqua hideout quarters in shoal cove. Team Aqua had tried to locate their Headquarters in Lilly cove but Team Magma had beat them to the punch. 

Once they were in Archie room, Archie pushed Maxie on to the bed as they kissed each other passionately.  It was just like old times. Maxie remembered exactly what to do to please Archie and could tell that Archie had not forgotten how to please him. Every hour felt like only a minute and life time all the same time. They made love until they were too tired to move. Maxie was about to close his eyes.

“Please let’s say thing we used say afterward, Please.” Archie pleaded.

“Fine as long you understand I don’t mean what I am about to say t.” Maxie warned Archie.

“Me neither it’s just for  old time sakes you know .” Archie told him.

“I love as much I love the mountains.” Maxie said.

“I love you as much as I love the sea.” Archie said.

Then they both fell asleep.

When Maxie awoke He was fully rested. Maxie then realized that Archie was asleep in his arm. The fallowing night was not some stress induced dream.  It really happened. He scrambled around the bed to find his glasses. He found them miraculously unscratched and not crushed. He put them on and the quickly found the rest of clothes strewn about the rom and quickly put them on. He sat on the seat on Archie desk. He looked at the desk and there lay several files lying about including one labeled Groudon. Maxie took the file folder and stuffed into his inner pocket of his suit.  He looked over at Archie who was still asleep.

“Oh you would have done same thing in my shoes.” Maxie explained to Archie even though Maxie knew Archie could not hear him. “I really did have fun last night and I didn’t plan to do this.” Maxie continued to explain even though he knew if Archie were awake he would not believe a word of it. Maxie snuck out of Team Aqua and back to his Team’s own hideout.  Although it disappeared when told his Team admis that there plans were back on track and he saw the joy on their faces.


End file.
